


Madness

by memadlife431



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431
Summary: The thoughts jon snow is having  only can be described as madness





	Madness

Dragon 

Dragon's

My dragon's no not my her dragon's

Jon was watching daney closely her hair shining in the sun

It still kind of wandering how he saw real dragon's.

And this girl calling herself dragon mother. 

Is she even alright?

"Hayyyy " daney called jon 

" are you gonna stand there all day "

What is her problem she is not my mother 

" don't you want to come " 

Good now jon have to compete her command too ......oh god be good

And why is she smiling so bright

No not bright jon just brilliant no not brilliant 

Whatever jon just go to her and ask her what she wants really

" my Queen what do you want "

" nothing just come inside we need to talk " 

Why is she always smiling and why is she pulling my hand now 

"Come jon snow come inside"

And they talked all night

End


End file.
